16 & Pregnant
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: Universo Alterno. La historia de una adolecente que salió embarazada a la edad de 16 años. Amor, alegrías, tristezas, sexo, traición y una vida nueva. Bulma tendrá que madurar rapidamente y afrontar los actos de sus acciones. Nadie dijo que es fácil ser madre, hija y estudiante al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar tener que lidiar con un novio que aún no sabe lo que quiere. Re editado
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece es obra de nuestro Sensei Akira Toriyama. Tampoco me pertenece el show de MTV solo agarre el nombre prestado. **

**16 and pregnant**

**Capitol Uno****: Test**

¿Me pregunto cuántas chicas han estado en mi lugar? Pensaba sentada en la esquina del baño del colegio. Aun no sabía el resultado y no podía dejar de llorar. Sin duda estos han sido los minutos más largos de mi vida, pensar que mi vida dependía de ese artefacto.

-¿Y?- pregunto mi amiga Milk muy exasperada moviendo su pie en señal. Las tres volteamos al mismo momento a ver el Test que se encontraba en el tocador.

-Nada aun- decía 18 mordiéndose las urnas.

-¿Cómo diablos te sucedió esto Bulma?- me pregunto Milk mirándome con reproche. ¿Cómo contestar algo tan obvio y decepcionante a la vez?

-Yo no tenía idea que tú y el tenían relaciones- me decía 18.

-Por favor 18 eso era tan obvio si esos no podían quitarse las manos de encima, incluso puedo apostar que es por eso que el sale contigo- decía Milk.

Quizá Milk tiene razón él es muy conocido por ser un Don Juan, un mujeriego, supongo que ha salido con la mitad de su escuela y la mía. ¿Qué diablos pensaba cuando me acosté con él? ¿Cuándo le entregue mi virginidad?

-Cállate Milk no digas estupideces el a demostrado que la quiere... a su manera- dijo esto último en voz baja mi amiga 18.

-Si claro- decía Milk con ironía.

-Ok ya para, solo porque a ti te uso y te desecho rápidamente no quiere decir que hará lo mismo con Bulma- me defendía Juu.

-No mi amor a mí no me uso yo no fui tan estúpida como para entregármele en bandeja de plata- le respondía Milk.

-No puedo creer que digas eso Milk- le dije dolida.

Ella miro el piso avergonzada mas no dijo nada. Yo sé que Milk es así, dice lo que piensa, actúa sin pensar, esa es su manera de ser y yo así la quiero.

Chicas ya pasaron los 5 minutos decía 18 mirando a su celular. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, lentamente me pare del piso, agarre el Test y dirigí mi mirada a él. Sentí como mis lágrimas me empezaban a brotar de los ojos. Me deje caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, no lo podía creer pronto seria madre. Mil preguntas corrían por mi mente ¿Cómo se los diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi novio? ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios? y muchas cosas más.

18 me abrazo sobándome la espalda tratando de confortarme. Milk se quedó atónica y también comenzó a llorar. La puerta se empezó a sacudir y al parecer alguien trataba de entrar, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi prima Maron.

Ella nos miró confundida al vernos en ese estado, probablemente se preguntaba que sucedía. 18 se levantó la agarro de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared. Milk corrió a cerrar la puerta y yo solo seguía llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?- gritaba molesta más enseguida sonrió al mirar la prueba en mis manos.

-No había necesidad de agredirme 18, bastaba con un por favor de su parte- decía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Quítate- le grito a Milk.

Milk me volteo yo le asentí un si con la cabeza y Maron salió del baño.

-Porque hiciste eso Bulma? - me pregunto 18.

-Conociendo lo chismosa que es no tardara en abrir su bocata- decía Milk.

-Esto no se puede ocultar- les conteste muy débil.

Las clases terminaron me encontraba afuera del colegio solo para chicas al que asistía esperando al chofer. El chofer llego, me despedí de mis amigas y subí a la camioneta. En el camino solo pensaba ¿cómo enfrentar a mis padres? ¿Cómo los miraría a la cara? Llegue a mi casa y todo se encontraba en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina esperando encontrar a mi madre pero no fue así. Solo encontré una nota en el refrigerador

_Bulma salimos de viaje tu padre y yo_

_Regresamos en unos días_

_Tú ya sabes que hacer _

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o triste porque una vez más no estarían en algo que para mí era muy importante. Resignada subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama boca abajo, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Escuche mi celular sonar en el bolsillo de mi camisa, lo agarre y vi que decía Vegeta por primera vez no me sentí con ganas de contestarle.

Soy Bulma Brief tengo 16 años, curso el décimo grado y esta es mi historia.

**Hola, hola amigos este es mi nueva historia quizá muchos la recuerden pues hace un ano subí una historia con el mismo nombre mas no la misma historia y tampoco la termine. Esta es casi igual que la otra solo que sin la parte del campamento y lo de Bulma siendo Nerd. Me brincare esa parte y me iré directo a donde empieza la historia. Espero me sigan leendo y me dejen su Review. Depende de ustedes y de sus reviews si continuo la historia ya que la pasada vez fui insultada y me acusaron de pervertirlos.**

**Espero me sigan leendo y no se molesten.**


	2. Fiesta

**16 and Pregnant**

**Segundo Capitulo: Fiesta**

Nos encontrábamos almorzando en la cafetería del colegio bueno yo mirando como 18 y Milk almorzaban porque las náuseas no me dejaban comer nada. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que me entere y aun no me caía el veinte de que sería madre. Mis padres aun no sabían nada pues aun no regresaban de su viaje, mi novio aún no estaba enterado aun no tenía el valor de decírselo y mi prima Maron por alguna razón se estaba quedando callada algo muy raro en ella.

Mis amigas y yo estábamos haciendo como que nada paso ninguna de nosotras nos atrevíamos a tocar el tema. Yo estaba agradecida de que así se comportaran aunque sabía que no podíamos seguir así por mucho.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntaba mi prima Maron de todas maneras sentándose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres víbora de cascabel?- le pregunto 18.

-Ya te habías tardado en venir a soltar tu veneno- le decía Milk.

Ella ignoro los comentarios de mis amigas -Necesitamos hablar Bulma- decía calmada comiéndose su ensalada. Sabía de sobra lo que quería seguro chantajearme o amenazarme.

No sabía que contestarle ella lo interpreto como un sí. -Nos vemos en tu casa mañana en la noche será una especie de pijama Party celebrando tú ya sabes que- decía retirándose de la meza.

-Esa perra- decía 18 muy molesta- Te juro que si se pasa de lista la mato.

-¿Me imagino que estamos invitadas?- me preguntaba Milk.

-Claro que si- decía 18.

-Cambiando de tema Krillin tendrá una fiesta hoy en su casa ¿piensan asistir?- preguntaba Milk.

-Paso no me siento con ganas de celebrar- les dije.

-Deberías asistir puedes aprovechar y decirle a...-Milk no termino de decir cuando 18 la interrumpió.

-No presiones Milk- le dijo 18. Milk solo le volteo los ojos molesta. - Vamos Bulma ven a la fiesta Milk se la pasara de tras de Goku y yo me la pasare sola toda la noche.

Seguían sin convencerme la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos lo único que quería es que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-De verías de aprovechar ahora que puedes mira que en unos meces toda la diversión se terminara para ti- me decía Milk señalando mi vientre.

Ese día se suspendieron temprano las clases y yo ya me encontraba en mi casa debatiéndome en ir o no ir a la fiesta cuando sentí que habrían la puerta principal de mi casa -Oh por Kami- mis padres.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de los normal sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo, incluso no sé porque pero tenía ganas de llorar. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro un sonriente Goku. Un alivio que no durara por mucho.

Al ver a Goku me sentí muy bien así que corrí a abrazarlo él es mi mejor amigo lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací, lo quiero como un hermano y me siento muy mal ocultándole lo que me esta sucediendo.

-Yo también te extrañe- me decía abrazándome o más bien apretándome. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba más fuerte, ok reconozco que más de una vez mis ojos se han clavado es su cuerpo pero eso es culpa de Milk.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?- le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Solo pase a preguntarte si nos íbamos juntos a la fiesta de Krillin o ¿pasaran por ti?- me preguntaba.

-La verdad es que no estoy de ánimos, lo siento Goku- enseguida pude notar a Goku ponerse triste y hacer carita de puchero a veces podía ser tan infantil.

-¿Porqué? Mañana es día festivo así que no habrá clases. A ya se te sientes mal. ¿Es eso verdad?- me preguntaba tocándome la frente. -Milk me comento que te has sentido mal.

Esa chismosa- No lo que pasa es que...- ¿se lo digo o no? ¿Sé que puedo confiar en él, el sabrá apoyarme y será de gran ayuda para decírselo a mi novio. Siento su mirada dulce clavada en mi esperando mi respuesta.- Olvídalo no es nada, ya me alistare para la fiesta pasa por mí a las 8.- No pude él es tan frágil que no puedo romperle su burbuja.

Vi por un instante su mirada triste y de decepción ¿acaso? pero seguro fue mi imaginación.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?- me pregunto antes de marcharse de mi habitación.

-Segura- le mentí descaradamente.

Llegamos a la casa de Krillin la fiesta ya había comenzado. En cuanto llegamos se acercó Milk y 18, 17 su hermano, Yamcha, Krillin y Maron.

-Ahora si empezó la fiesta-dijo seguramente con doble sentido Maron.-Krillin amor porque no nos traes algo para tomar- le dijo Maron besándolo casi comiéndoselo.

-Odio que Krillin sea tan estúpido y se deje mandar por esta- decía 18 mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Llegaste tarde- le decía Maron a 18 burlándose de su fracaso con Krillin.

No era un secreto lo que sucedió con esos 3. Krillin se encontraba enamorado de Maron desde la primaria, Maron nunca le hizo caso al llegar a la secundaria Krillin aun seguía muy enamorado de ella pero se había dado por vencido fue cuando 18 y Krillin empezaron a serse muy buenos amigos, fue cuando en las vacaciones para entrar a la prepa se hicieron novios. 18 se fue de viaje por una semana a la playa y cuando regreso Maron ya le había dado baje siendo ahora ella novia de Krillin. Ya van a cumplir casi el ano de novios y aunque Maron varias veces lo engaña no entendemos porque el sigue con ella.

Llego Krillin con una botella de Vodka y varios vasos, serbia y nos daba un vaso a cada quien yo solo lo agarre para que no sospecharan ya que ahora me hacia daño beber alcohol.

-Bulma deja eso en tu estado es muy peligroso- me dijo Maron arrebatándome el vaso.

Todos me voltearon a ver incluso los que se encontraban bailando, besándose y platicando alrededor de nosotros, por gracia divina alguien apago la música a la hora que Maron se le ocurrió hacerse la buena prima solidaria y protectora.

-Lo que pasa es que Bulma tiene un problema con su indigestión- gritaba Juu. Salvándome y ridiculizándome mas, todos se empezaron a burlar de mí y regresaron a hacer lo que hacían antes de que mi primita abriera su boquita.

-¿Estas bien Bulma?- se acercaba Goku preocupado por mí.

-Si claro que lo estoy- le conteste rascándome la cabeza agachándome avergonzada.

Después de un rato todos se fueron separando hasta que me dejaron sola. Me senté en las largas escaleras pensando en todo lo sucedido y llegue a una conclusión ahora era el momento de hablar, de dejarme ridiculizar y amenazarme.

**¿Y qué les pareció? Quizá esperaban más y esto no es suficiente D: Lo siento pero el siguiente capítulo se los recompensare créanme aquí una pequeña pista habrá Lemon *_* No se les olvide dejarme su Review **


	3. Te amo sin pronunciarlo

Larga espera los hice pasar Gomen. No fue mi intención la inspiración no estaba muy frecuente que digamos. Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y muchas gracias a todos los que me regalaron su Review ^^. 

**16 And Pregnant**

**Capitulo Tres: Te amo sin pronunciarlo**

Ya había tomado una decisión estaba decidida. Me levante de las escaleras y comencé a caminar hacia el desocupado jardín, los pies me temblaban con cada paso que daba cuando alguien me tomo bruscamente del brazo y comenzó a besarme. Enseguida reconocí esos labios y comencé a responder el beso. El coloco sus brazos en mi cintura y yo lo abrase del cuello. Esos carnosos labios incomparables con un toque de Vodka me estaban haciendo perder la cordura y olvidarme de la decisión que hace unos minutos había tomado.

Me separe de el sin quitar mis brazos de su cuello y le pregunte -¿Dónde estabas?- No quería que sonara como reproche.

-Con unos amigos- me contesto simplemente.

Nuestra relación no es la más envidiada, tampoco la más estable, ni la más apropiada para algunos. Yo tengo recién 16 y asisto a un colegio privado solo para chicas, curso el décimo grado o el primer año de prepa y él tiene casi 18 y estudia en una escuela pública y en unos meces será su ultimo ano en la prepa.

Por lo tanto mis amigos y los suyos no son iguales y no lo digo de mala manera. Sus amigos están más experimentados son más maduros según ellos, Yamcha, 17, Krillin y Goku son la excepción a veces...

Sus amigos ven mal que el ande con una mocosa como ellos me llaman. Aunque mi cuerpo no es el de una mocosa.

-Ven vamos- me dijo poniendo su brazo protector en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte.

No me contesto y me llevo a la cocina donde al parecer había una especie de competencia de vino. Se sentó frente de la barra de la cocina y me agarro de la cintura sentándome en una de sus piernas.

Me di cuenta que habían varias chicas que me miraban con desprecio y enojo, no les di importancia pues para mí no la tenían.

-¿Y que Vegeta tu noviecita no va a participar?- pregunto una de ellas Ranfan, mientras las demás se reían. Vegeta me volteo a ver y con solo ver mi expresión supo lo que yo quería.

-No, ella esta aquí para ver como barro el piso con ustedes.

Después de un rato se les unió Goku acompañado de Milk, Yamcha y 18.

-¿Y Vegeta ya pensaste lo que te propuse?- le preguntaba Ranfan.

Milk me volteo a ver al igual que 18. Sacudí mis hombros en señal de que no tenía idea lo que hablaban.

-No tengo nada que pensar- le contesto.

-Seguro yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces- insistía Ranfan inclinándose hacia la barra apretando con sus brazos sus pechos.

Todos los amigos de Vegeta lo miraban riéndose. Eso sí me alarmo pues él nunca deja que se burlaren de el al menos que se estuvieran burlando de ella.

-Vámonos- me dijo Vegeta parándose de su silla de golpe jalándome hacia la salida de la casa de Krillin. Asentí un si con la cabeza -solo déjame despedirme de las chicas.

-Espérame aquí voy al baño.

En cuanto Vegeta se retiró Milk y 18 prácticamente corrieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto muy molesta Milk.

-Ranfan siendo Ranfan, la golfa de siempre- dijo 18.

-Tienes que preguntarle- me decía Milk retirándose llevándose a 18 con ella.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que mis amigas se fueron y Vegeta aun no regresaba del baño algo raro. Quizá ya le esté haciendo efecto el alcohol será mejor que vea si se encuentra bien. Como el baño se encuentra en el segundo piso tendré que subir las largas escaleras.

Sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo empujándome con su hombro y esa persona era Ranfan. Venia bajando riéndose con su amiga- pobre estúpida- murmuro su amiga.

Estaba por llegar a la cima de las escaleras cuando vi a Vegeta y atrás de el mis amigas.

Salimos de la casa de Krillin y caminábamos en silencio y como un metro de separados. Me acerque a Vegeta y le agarre su mano enredando mis dedos con los suyos.

Cada en cuando al llegar a una calle oscura Vegeta se acercaba y me besaba. Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y Vegeta se quedó parado ahí.

-Estoy sola- le dije.

-Lo sé- me respondió. ¿Entonces porque no entraba?

-Sera mejor que me valla tengo cosas que hacer-¿A esta hora? pensé mas no se lo pregunte sabía que era una excusa para no entrar.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato si quieres?- lo miraba dudoso incluso podría decir que tenía una mirada culpable. -Está bien nos vemos mañana- le dije no insistiendo más.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me tomo bruscamente de la cintura y comenzó a devorar mis labios. Poco a poco fue bajando a mi cuello besándolo despacio, con su pie cerró la puerta. Y con ambas manos acariciaba mis senos.

Sentía sus manos frías acariciándome- ¿Crecieron?- me pregunto en el oído.

Seguimos besándonos caminando lentamente hacia la sala. Vegeta se sentó en el Loveseat. Yo posicione ambas piernas al costado de las suyas y me senté en él. Comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera mañana, metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa acariciando mi espalda.

Yo deje sus labios y me dedique a besar su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja lambiendo cada parte de ella. Sentí sus manos bajar hacia mi pantalón, desabrochándolo y metiendo sus manos dentro de el hasta tocar mis nalgas desnudas.

Yo fui levantando su camisa besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto. Después de quitarle su camisa aproveche y me quite mi blusa y mi pantalón quedando solo con mi bra y mi tanga de encaje.

Estaba por sentarme una vez más en el cuándo me cargo llevándome hacia el sofá más grande, acostándome en el. Me miraba de pies a cabeza y eso hacia mi piel erizarse y mi cara enrojecerse. Abrió ambos de mis pies y se puso de rodillas en el espacio que mis pies dejaban.

Comenzó a besarme acariciando mis piernas con su mano y con la otra atraía mi cabeza a el profundizando mas el beso. De mis piernas subía hasta mi parte intima acariciando mi Clítoris con su dedo. Yo me arqueaba hacia atrás moviéndome en desesperación y excitación.

Dejo mis labios y bajo a mis pechos quitándome de un movimiento mi bra demostrando lo experto que es. Hundió su cabeza en mis senos, respirando su olor, besándolos y succionando de ellos.

Ya no aguantaba más lo quería en mí. Introduje mi mano dentro de su pantalón hasta llegar a su dura y firme hombría. Apenas lo alcance a tocar cuando Vegeta saco mi mano agarrando mi muñeca. Se levantó de golpe solo para deshacerse de su pantalón y sus boxers.

Se acercó a mí y lentamente me quito la tanga, para después introducirse de un solo golpe dentro de mí. Comenzó a envestirme lentamente, sus manos posicionadas en mis senos y sus labios en los míos.

Yo abrazaba su espalda pegándolo más a mí. El me envestía mas rápido y yo clavaba mis unas en el llegando a mi clímax. Cada envestida me hacía perder el control estar con él era increíble. Ahora sé porque me encuentro en esta situación.

Comenzó a ir mas rápido lo sentía estaba por llegar a su liberación rápidamente se levantó de mi dejando derramar su semilla en el suelo. Si supiera que fue un acto en vano. Estaba rendida y el sudado lo cual me excitaba aún más.

Sabía lo que ahora venía él se cambiaría me daría un beso y se iría a su casa diciéndome que me llamaría. Por alguna razón siempre era lo mismo fuera en su casa o en la mía terminando se marcharía.

Si quería hablar este es el momento. Ya se encontraba cambiándose. Opte por hacer lo mismo. El teléfono sonó y corrí a levantar probablemente serian mis padres.

Conteste y era Goku.

-¿No es algo tarde para llamar Goku?- le dije irritada. Estaba a punto de hablar con Vegeta probablemente se iría sin despedirse.

-Lo siento- dijo quizá agarrándose su cabeza. Lo conocía muy bien. -Solo quería saber ¿si estabas bien?

-¿Porque no lo estaría?

-No, por nada buenas noches Bulma.

-Adiós Goku.-Termine de hablar con él y Vegeta ya no estaba en la sala. Subí a mi cuarto igual y ya se había ido.

Me dirigí al balcón mirando la noche en especial el cielo rodeado de estrellas. Siento una nostalgia al ver las estrellas es algo tonto pero es especial para mí ya que almacenan muchos recuerdos. Siento agua apoderarse de mis ojos y los apretó con fuerza como si así desaparecerán mis lágrimas.

-¿Que tanto vez mujer?- me pregunta Vegeta abrazándome por detrás rodeando con sus manos mi cintura. Desde el día que me entregue a el comenzó a llamarme mujer antes solía ser solo niña.

-Creí que ya te habías ido.

-No, solo fui a buscar comida en tu cocina vacía- decía sosteniendo una bolsa de Doritos y dos Pepsi's.

Ahora es el momento se lo diré ahorita.

-Toma- me dice Vegeta entregándome un papel doblado en un pequeño cuadro.

El papel tenía dibujada muchas estrellas con sus respectivos nombres y más apartada se encontraba una con una flecha y debajo mi nombre escrito.

-¿Que se significa esto?- pregunte curiosa y emocionada.

Vegeta se acercó a mí y toco mis ojos llevándose en su dedo mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. -Si alguna vez te sientes triste y en tus ojos lagrimas voltea a ver las estrellas, si piensas que no hay solución a tus problemas por favor mira el cielo encontraras la respuesta. Y es por eso que esta noche yo te regalo una estrella.

Yo lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas él jamás había hecho nada para mí y esto que estaba haciendo es muy especial.

-Desde hoy tu nombre está en las estrellas y en mi corazón- me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso tierno y sincero.

-Vegeta Te amo y quiero que sepas que yo...- me cubrió con su dedo mi boca.

-Ya lo sé Bulma, me amas mucho y si esperas que te diga que siento lo mismo no te lo diré. Yo no soy de palabras cursis y esas boberías confórmate con mis hechos. Ya es tarde vámonos a dormir- decía jalándome de la mano a mi cama.

-¿Te quedaras?

No me contesto solo se quitó su camisa y pantalón quedado en sus boxers, se acostó en mi cama cubriéndose con las sabanas. Si se quedaría por primera vez se quedaría.

-Vas a venir- decía teniendo sus brazos abiertos los cuales enseguida ocupe.

Porque hace esto tan difícil pero si algo es seguro es que mañana en la mañana se lo diré.

**¿Y que tal les pareció? Espero que Vegeta no haiga sido OOC en caso de que si lo fuera lo siento pero necesitaba algo lindo de su parte hacia Bulma. XOXO amigos & amigas. Con respecto a el Lemon no sé si estuvo bien no quería que fuera fuerte pero tampoco quería que fuera Lime. Me gustaría saber si les gusto y si logre mi propósito de ponerlos algo Hot. ****Gracias. **


End file.
